


Useless Lesbians 2: Somewhat Less Useless This Time

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Zarya wears a gag, and a lot of other goofy nonsense happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: What better way for Fareeha to celebrate going out with Lena and Aleks for a few months than to get a ridiculous leather outfit and domme them for the night?Perhaps something that wouldn't make her so embarrassed, but it's still a pretty great way.





	Useless Lesbians 2: Somewhat Less Useless This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Atheist_Reverend_of_imgur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Atheist_Reverend_of_imgur/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Useless Lesbians, my last story about this bunch, and it's been written for the-atheist-reverand-of-imgur, who was nice enough to request it.

“Hey! Fareeha! We're here! You hiding from us or something?” Fareeha bit her lip, pulling up a leather boot as she listened to Lena shout from her room, with Aleks no doubt close behind her. She hadn't anticipated being in the bathroom when they arrived. Hadn't anticipated how long it would take to actually get into her outfit. Hadn't anticipated how nervous she'd be about showing it off.

It had seemed simple enough when she'd seen it online, even if it looked a little tighter than she was used to. A leather coat that was long enough to hide her thighs when needed. Some black leather panties that had made her much more greatly appreciate the fact that she didn't have to lace up all of her underwear. And to top it all off, a pair of thigh high black boots that she prayed would be worth the effort once she got them on. Once she was finally able to show her girlfriends the final product.

“Calm yourself, Lena. I'm sure there's a reason why she's keeping us waiting. Sure there's some reason why the air-conditioning is working so hard in the middle of autumn.” Fareeha nodded at Aleks' voice, sighing quietly as her foot finally settled into the bottom of the boot and tightening the buckles at the top.

“Of course I do. When have I ever disappointed before?” She grinned, standing up straight and looking at herself in mirror. She liked what she saw, no matter how embarrassed she might have been. A little bit ridiculous with all the black leather, but at least she hadn't followed her initial instincts with the spikes. Would have been fun, but much less cool than the simple design she'd chosen. A zip to keep her jacket tight and her panties hidden, a few buckles on the boots when she moved a leg through the slit of her coat. Nothing to distract too much from her bare arms, from her thighs. Nothing to distract from what was really important. “Hope you two are sitting comfortably. Would be a shame not to be for this.”

Fareeha didn't give them time to respond. Didn't give them time to try and prepare themselves for her. Instead, she walked into her bedroom, letting the door close behind her, standing tall and waiting for her girlfriends reactions. The initial silence didn't help her nerves. Didn't help the feeling that she'd made some kind of ridiculous, embarrassing mistake. Didn't do anything to quell the burning in her cheeks. That all soon started to vanish, though, when she saw Lena's eyes widen, saw a massive smile spread across her face.

“Oh my god when did you get this this is amazing I love it-” Fareeha stared down at Lena as she zipped around her, chuckling quietly as her words started to blend into each other. She raised her arms to the side, looking up at Aleks as she felt different parts of her coat being pulled at, as Lena tried to inspect everything she could as quickly as she could.

“So. Not quite as enthusiastic as Lena, but I think you're still liking what you see. Am I wrong?” Aleks gulped and nodded, still sitting on the bed as her face glowed brighter and brighter. Fareeha watched her open and close her mouth, watched her fiddle with the arms of her shirt as she slowly stood and started walking towards her. She stopped a foot in front of her, a nervous little grin growing as Lena continued to leave a blue blur between the two of them.

“You look amazing. Like some kind of incredibly hot action movie villain.” Fareeha snorted, reaching forward to cup Aleks' cheek as her eyes continued to travel across her body. Pushing her hand up through her hair, feeling Aleks shiver as she stroked through it. “I'm, uh, feeling slightly unprepared, though. Slightly under-dressed.” Fareeha glanced down her body, at the flannel shirt clinging to her body, a the jeans that were starting to wear away at the knees. She normally wouldn't complain about it. Normally wouldn't think of anything but how good Aleks looked. Tonight was going to be special, though. Tonight, she was going to have some fun.

“Lena, heel!” The slight breeze generated by the constant movement stopped, and Fareeha looked down to her side, mouth open in amazement. She hadn't expected Lena to actually stop. Hadn't expected her to be standing by her, face glowing red, eyes fixed on the ground. She let go of Aleks, reaching out to rub Lena's hair as the smile on her face grew wider till it started to hurt. “I cannot believe that worked and I'm so, so happy that it did.” Lena made a little squeak, and Fareeha bit her lip, grabbing at the lapel of her shirt and giving it a quick pull. Not the sharpest she'd even been dressed, but a white shirt and black trousers were still classier than what Aleks had worn. It had still helped her decide exactly how she wanted to run things that night.

“Don't want to interrupt the fun with your pup, but did you have anything in mind when you put that on?” Fareeha turned to Aleks at the sound of her voice, glad to see that her face was still red, no matter how confident she tried to sound. She held her gaze as she stepped back behind Lena, pulling her hair again and drawing a quiet moan out.

“Aleks, seeing as Lena dressed a little better, I'll have the fun of taking what I want off. You can just strip and get on the bed. We'll be with you soon enough.” She bit her lip, feeling her nerves build for a moment as Aleks' blush grew deeper. She'd gotten better at being in control of the two of them, gotten better with learning at how far she could go. That didn't stop it from being scary when she gave an order, though. Didn't stop her from worrying about saying the wrong thing. Aleks soon smiled back, though, grinning as she unbuttoned her shirt, leaving Fareeha with Lena squirming against her.

“Look, don't make anything of the heel thing, right? Like, I like getting told what to do, but…”Lena trailed off as Fareeha gripped her hair a little tighter, as she ran a hand down her stomach, over the fabric of her shirt. She could feel where her harness pulled at it, could feel how taut her stomach was as she moved lower. Could feel Lena's legs go from under her as she reached the top of her trousers and started undoing the buttons.

“Stay strong for me. Once I've had my fun, we're both going to have a go with Aleks. Both going have our fun with her.” She could feel Lena's head trembling against her chest, could feel a hands gripping at her coat as Aleks looked back. As she sat down on the bed, still pulling her shirt off, a small smile just visible on her face. Fareeha bit her lip, glad that she'd overheard. Glad that she seemed fine with it. She still didn't like being too aggressive. Didn't like being too forceful. Much more fun to suggest things and see how her girls reacted. Much better to give them a chance to walk away.

She leaned down to Lena as she finally started loosening her trousers, pulling her head down to the side and exposing her neck. Watching her tremble as she moved in closer, listening to her moan as she started kissing up and down it. Fareeha gripped her hair tight, feeling her body shake as she started to suck on her neck, slowly building up the pressure. She liked how much Lena could take. Liked how proudly she walked around with the bruises, even if she was also a little mortified by the thought of Reinhardt seeing them. Laughing about them.

“Please...” Lena's moan was cut off by a hand brushing across her boxers as Fareeha finally let go of her trousers, leaving them to hang on her thighs. She started rubbing against Lena, listening to her gasp and whimper whenever she brushed against her cock. Whenever she pulled her hair a little harder. Whenever she started kissing somewhere else on her neck. She could feel Lena getting wetter, could feel her seeping through her boxers. She could feel herself getting wet, too. Could feel her cock start to throb in her panties. Just as she was about to start grinding against Lena, though, she heard a cough from the bed.

“I'm done. Just, you know, laying her all naked whenever you two get tired of making out.” Fareeha slowly pulled away from Lena, grinning up at Aleks' figure slouched across the bed. She wasn't lying. Fareeha couldn't see any clothing anywhere near her. Couldn't see anything but the little rolls of her stomach, the tattoos and scars crossing it. The shy smile peeking out from her blushing face. It almost made Fareeha want to give up on what she had planned and jump her there and then. Judging by the little tug Lena gave, she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

“Lena. Go grab what's in the box in the corner. We're going to have a lot of fun putting Aleks in that.” The was a flash of blue as Fareeha held out her hand, and she threw the gag Lena had brought her across to Aleks, watching Lena bounce happily from foot to foot in the corner of her eye. She watched Aleks look it over, watched her bite her lip when she saw the small dildo sticking out from it. As she realised what they had planned. “Oh, and Lena. Go grab some rope and a strap-on for yourself, too, if you need it. Lube, too. I'm sure you know where to find it all.”

“This is new. Or, at least, it's new for me.” Aleks' voice was a little quiet as Fareeha moved closer to her, and she stopped at the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke her hair. Aleks wasn't quite as sensitive to it as Lena, but she still shuddered. Still grinned happily as she passed the gag back to Fareeha. “Do you want to put this on me now, or should we wait for Lena to finish gathering her stuff?” Fareeha turned back, watching a blue streak dart from box to box, cupboard to cupboard, leaving a trail of mess in it's wake. She was about to say something when Lena reformed in front of her, grinning and holding up a length of rope to her.

“Here. Found it. Found the strap-on too, but I don't think I'll need it yet. Not if you want me doing what I think you want me doing.” Fareeha bit her lip, turning back to Aleks and grabbing one of her hands. She smiled at her, slowly pushing it down to the bed, watching Aleks lie with it and roll onto her back. It always made Fareeha pause for a moment when she showed off like that. When she got a chance to see just how big she was. She wasn't going to stop the scene, wasn't going to jump her. Still gave her the urge, though. Still made her have to bite back a little moan.

“I'm going to tie your hands to the corners of the bed, and I'm going to put this on you, too.” She tapped the gag against her, watching her grin start to grow. “Lena here can do what she wants with your bottom half. Fuck you or suck you or anything she wants. Does that sound good to you?” Aleks bit her lip, head tilting to the side, a renewed blush spreading up her cheeks. She looked nervous. Almost looked a little scared. Fareeha might have believed that if she hadn't seen it before. It she didn't know what Aleks was like when she was excited. If she didn't know that she always looked like this before she agreed.

This time was no different, and as soon as her nod had finished, Fareeha handed the rope to Lena, letting her do the tying while she held Aleks' arms in place. Aleks was sighing quietly as Lena' climbed onto her chest, as her arms formed a blur around both of Aleks'. Once she was done, she darted to the other end of the bed, grinning up hungrily at Fareeha as she pushed Aleks' legs apart. As she buried her face between them and started noisily licking her arse.

“She really is eager, isn't she?” Fareeha grinned down at Aleks, pulling her hair a little. Enough to interrupt her nodding and put her head against the bed. Enough to keep her still while she pulled the gag on with her other hand, feeling Aleks shudder as she locked it in place. As the little dildo was secured to her mouth, sticking up and out. It looked hot. Looked like a lot of fun. It also looked ridiculous enough that it had probably killed any cool factor she got for securing the thing with one hand. “You look good like this. It's a shame we ever have to let you out.”

Aleks moaned through the gag, and Fareeha stepped back, smirking as she undid her coat. Watching Aleks eyes go wide as it opened, slowly revealing her chest and her abs, and finally, the little leather panties she'd bought. They weren't he most comfortable thing in the world, but they were worth it for that look. Worth it for how hungry Aleks looked. For how Lena was looking at her, when she could drag herself away from Aleks arse for a moment. Worth it for how hot those looks were making her feel. For how much they made her look forward to what was coming next.

She pulled the strings at the sides of her panties, undoing the knots and letting them fall away as she walked back to Aleks. She put a hand down on her shoulder, leaning on her as she grabbed the lube Lena had left on the bed. She stared down into Aleks' eyes as she squeezed some onto her finger, as she started running it around her hole, biting back a squeak as she pushed inside. She saw the smile in Aleks' eyes for a moment at that, and pushed a little harder on her shoulder, dragging across her skin and leaving a little red mark on it. Nothing to hurt her too bad. Fareeha didn't want that. It was fun to keep her on edge, though. Fun to give her a little shock before she moved on to lubing up the dildo poking from her mouth.

“Good girl. Got to make sure you're good and slippery.” Fareeha bit her lip as she heard Aleks whimper through the gag, as she sat the lube down and climbed up over her head. She rested both knees on Aleks shoulders as she lowered herself carefully, make sure the dildo was properly lined up before pushing onto it. She eased onto it, sighing happily as it pushed inside, reaching back to give Aleks hair a tug when she was finally sat on her face. Wasn't the biggest toy she'd ever used, but it was more than enough for her. More than enough to have fun with.

She sat still for a moment, feeling Aleks shift under her, listening to her moan as Lena continued to eat her out. Fareeha looked down at her, snorting when she realized her coat was almost entirely covering her head. Not quite what she'd intended, but there hadn't been any complaints so far, so she wasn't about to let it slow her down. She started to push herself back up again, slowly rising to the tip before pushing herself back down. She bit her lip, enjoying the stretch, enjoying Aleks' little shudders as she sat back down on her face. She started to fall into a rhythm, letting a quiet moan escape her lips as she reached forward and started pushing both hands against Aleks' stomach.

Fareeha had always enjoyed how soft she was. How so much power could be so wonderfully cuddly. She forced her hands forward over Aleks' skin, enjoying the sudden shudders as she dragged past her navel, as she pushed herself lower and lower. She didn't spend long with her cock, taking a moment to run a finger over the wetness dripping from her head before reaching out to grab Lena's hair. She gently pulled her up, watching her shudder and whimper as she rose from between Aleks' legs, both eyes firmly shut tight.

“I know you're having fun, but I'd like you up here now. I'd like to see more of that gorgeous face while you fuck Aleks.” Lena slowly opened her eyes, a grin growing on her face till she started quietly giggling, both her hands still gripping Aleks' thighs.

“I love you, and that get-up is one of the hottest things I've ever seen, but this is so ridiculous.” Fareeha shook her head, smiling as she heard what sounded like a muffled laugh come from Aleks. She sat back a little, letting go of Lena and rubbing her butt against Aleks' face, glad to hear the laughter quickly stop.

“Might be a bit ridiculous, but we're still going to have a lot of fun. It would be nice if you cleaned your mouth first, though.” Lena grinned, and Fareeha waited for the flash of blue to disappear into the bathroom before working on Aleks' body again. She kept grinding her hips into her, scratching her nails around her stomach, leaving patterns of red lines that occasionally brushed past her cock. Fareeha didn't want to touch it too much. Didn't want to push Aleks too far yet. It was hard, though. Hard when it was so soft and cute. Hard when it was so incredibly wet.

“Mouth's clean. Ready to go.” Fareeha felt a slight breeze as Lena appeared in front of her again, hands on each of Aleks' thighs, both of their dicks touching. “If you want me to fuck her I'd be so up for that right now. Just, like, raring to go.”

“In that case, go for it. Just be a good girl and start slow. No need to rush.” Lena nodded, grinning as her hips slid back, as her dick disappeared from view. Fareeha reached forward to grip her hair, their moans mingling together as she felt Aleks' face pushing up into her, as she felt heat washing through her. She pushed her other hand down between her legs, pushing her cock down till it brushed against Aleks' chest, closing her eyes and moaning quietly. She pushed herself down hard against Aleks, rubbing her cock against her skin, leaving a little trail of wetness behind.

Fareeha watched Lena rocking her hips, watched her screw up her face as Aleks moaned beneath her. She grinned, grabbing at her hair and leaning towards her, enjoying the little whimper that escaped her when her hair was pulled. She stopped just in front of Lena's face, biting her lip as she felt Aleks shuddering beneath her, as she felt Lena's breath brushing over her lips. As she felt the heat rising from her face, saw the sweat dripping down her skin. She didn't know how she'd got so lucky. Didn't know how she'd gotten two amazing girlfriends. She wasn't going to wonder too much, though. No point tempting fate.

“You've been such a good girl, Lena. Been so obedient. I really hope you're enjoying your reward.” Lena sounded like she was about to start giggling when Fareeha kissed her. The sound quickly turned to more moans as she pulled Lena's hair tighter, pushing her tongue between her lips and running it around hers. Fareeha bit back a moan as Aleks pushed up into her, and let go of her own cock, dragging her fingers down Aleks body till she reached hers. She pulled back from Lena, smirking as she realised just how close she was. “I think Aleks deserves a bit more of a treat, too. Well, from me, at least. You look like you're about to give her something special of your own.”

Fareeha grinned as she felt Aleks shaking beneath her, as Lena's moans were broken up by desperate little giggles. She ground back into Aleks face, listening to the muffled moan that escaped her when she brushed across her cock. She pulled on Lena's hair a little tighter, kissing down to her neck while she ran her finger around Alek's cock. She wanted them both to cum at the same time. She didn't know if she could manage it, but it was a nice dream. At the very least, they'd both be done before she was, given the state of the two of them. She was having fun, but it was hard to get too much into her own pleasure when she was in control. Hard to let herself go when she had to direct all the action.

It was still good, though. Still something she'd looked forward to for a while. It was just a different kind of pleasure, was all. Her orgasm would happily wait. At that moment, she had far more important things to think about.

She took hold of Aleks' cock, squeezing gently and running her thumb round the tip, spreading her wetness over it. She felt Aleks bucking under her, felt her head pushing up at her arse, and she sighed happily. She kept kissing Lena's neck at the same time, kept moving around it and sucking hard, enjoying the little whimpers and squeaks that escaped her throat. Enjoying the way her body was starting to shudder and quake. Enjoying how close she had the two of them to their limit.

Lena hit hers first. Fareeha felt her shake, listened to her moaning and babbling her name as she pushed against Aleks. She loosened the grip in her hair, stroking it gently and kissing up to her ear, whispering her name in it. Telling her what a good girl she'd been as she collapsed against Fareeha's body, panting and whimpering.

Aleks followed soon after, body tensing and arms pulling against the ropes as a bit of cum dribbled across Fareeha's thumb. She kept rubbing her, kept telling her what a good girl she was as she ground back against her, enjoying the little toy on her mouth as much as she could before they finished. She heard more moans from under her as she kept circling Aleks' cock, as she kept rubbing through the increasing puddle of cum that was dripping from it, till Aleks' body finally started to relax and slump back into the bed.

“Good girls. Very, very good girls.” Fareeha kept rubbing Lena's hair as she pulled herself off of Aleks, biting back a moan as she finally lifted off the dildo. She let go of Lena, slipping backwards over Aleks' face, wondering if she should get a bigger one for next time. If she could find something that vibrated. Those thoughts were soon interrupted when she saw the state of Aleks' face, though, and she tried doing everything in her power not to laugh. It was a partial success, at least.

“Rude. So rude.” Aleks panted the words out, and Fareeha covered her mouth, snorting as she watched a dollop of lube slide down her cheek. It was all over her face, mixing in with the sweat that had no doubt come from each of them. She saw Lena crawl up over Aleks body, take one look at her face, and roll off with a fit of laughter. Aleks sighed quietly, and Fareeha shook her head, grabbing a tissue and wiping at her cheeks.

“You did wonderfully, Aleks. A very, very good sport.” Aleks' face got a little redder, and she turned away from Fareeha, grinning as she continued to clean off the rest of her face. She saw Lena pulling at the knots on the other side of her, and she planted a little kiss on Aleks' cheek as she pulled a hand free, clenching it while a blue blur moved to her other side. “Would you like to rest now, or would you prefer to have a shower first?”

“Oh. Uhh...” Aleks trailed off, grinning sheepishly as she finally pulled her other hand free, rubbing her wrists as she rolled onto her side. “A shower might be good. Don't mind being a mess, but lube on the face is not the nicest feeling.”

“Won't be taking it alone, babe. I gotta clean some things too, and you've definitely got more than your face to get done.” Aleks' blush deepened as Lena flopped on top of her, though the grin hadn't disappeared from her face yet. Fareeha stood up straight, stretching her arms above her head and smirking down at the two of them. It was hard to resist joining in the cuddling. Hard not to just fall into the pile and tell them how much they both meant to her. Still, there was more to be done that evening, and a shower would be an excellent way to start things.

“I think a group shower sounds like a pretty good idea. After that, we can come back to bed, and you two might even be able to make me cum.” Fareeha smirked as she walked backwards to the bathroom, watching Aleks and Lena disentangle themselves and start following after her. She was pretty sure that she'd be cumming at some point that night. That the two of them would be more than capable of giving her that. It wasn't really what she was worried about, though. Wasn't really her main concern. Not when she was having so much fun with the girls she loved, no matter how weird and ridiculous it might have been getting.

It was even enough to distract her from thoughts about how hard it could be to clean all of that lube off her leather coat. That was something she'd happily banish from her mind till the night was done. Till she'd had her fill of her girlfriends, whenever that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see more of my stuff at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com. It's good, it's gay, and it's sometimes kinda weird.


End file.
